Unnamed Crewman
by thesweeper1957
Summary: A new crewman finds out just how dangerous it is to serve on the Enterprise.


**Unnamed Crewman**

I recently joined the crew of the Enterprise. This is my first mission. I am standing in a clearing surrounded by a dense wood. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are with me. The Captain orders me to guard this spot while they explore the area. "Yes, sir." I say, as they head off in different directions. I wait and watch. Time creeps by. There is an eerie silence.

I notice some movement on the other side of the clearing. Some sort of creature is moving toward me. It stands erect like a man and wears a dark robe. Its bald head is big and puffy with veins protruding all around it. Its eyes are big and bulge like a frogs. Where its hands and feet should be there are snake-like tentacles. It is hideous. It stops when it sees me and stares. I watch it warily. It turns around and slithers out of my sight. I flip open my communicator. "Captain," I say, "I've spotted some sort of creature." The Captain says he will be returning shortly. I wait and watch. Time creeps by. Nothing is happening. I'm bored.

I hear a rustling sound behind me. I turn around. A beautiful young woman runs toward me and embraces me. Her hair is golden, her eyes are blue and her nubile body is warm. "Help me." she whispers. I ask how I may assist. She gently runs a hand up my chest toward my neck. I wonder where this will lead. She grabs my neck and begins to squeeze. Her grip is strong. I try to remove her hand from my neck but I am unable. While we struggle, she transforms into one of those creatures right before my eyes. It looks more hideous up close than it did at a distance. Its tentacles are wrapped around my neck like a rope. It is squeezing out my last breath. I feel I shall surely die. I grab my phaser and blast the creature. It releases me and falls to the ground. I collapse and gasp for air.

On the ground I notice the shadow of a large bird. I look up as the bird swoops toward me. I duck. It misses me but comes around quickly for another try. I am unable to avoid it and it takes a chunk of flesh out of my cheek with its talons. I scream in agony. It circles over my head and prepares for another dive. I blast it with my phaser. It transforms into one of those hideous creatures and falls to the ground.

A large bear charges toward me out of the wood. A roaring lion comes at me from another direction. A huge gorilla comes out of the wood behind me. I blast them all with my phaser. They transform into those hideous creatures and fall to the ground.

I am on edge and expecting more attacks. My face is bleeding profusely. I still haven't caught my breath. My heart is racing. What will happen next? Out of the corner of my eye, I see a little old lady. She reminds me of my grandmother. She is hobbling along using a cane. She says: "Let me help you, deary." I am thinking of apples for some reason. She is getting nearer. I am unsure of what to do. She is almost upon me. I have an idea. I set my phaser on stun and shoot her. She transforms into one of those creatures and falls to the ground at my feet.

I hear movement behind me and spin around with my phaser ready. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are standing in front of me. I almost shoot them. They seem surprised to see me, or, at least, by my reaction. "Report." says the Captain. I give my report while Dr. McCoy tends to my face.

"We've seen something like this before." says the Captain.

"Don't remind me." mutters Dr. McCoy.

"Keep some salt handy just in case."

"Captain, this is obviously not the same type of creature." says Mr. Spock. "Your suggestion is illogical."

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy grin at each other knowingly. I don't get the joke.

"Spock," says the Captain, "these… transformations, are they real or illusion?"

"This talon wound is real enough, Jim." says Dr. McCoy.

"Captain," says Mr. Spock, "I cannot ascertain the nature of these transformations until I actually see a transformation for myself."

"Good point." says the Captain.

Suddenly, the creature that had been the old lady becomes a muscular giant of a man, grabs Mr. Spock by his neck and lifts him off of the ground. Mr. Spock uses the Vulcan grip to subdue the creature. It resumes its original form and falls to the ground. Mr. Spock falls to the ground beside it.

"Spock, are you alright?" asks the Captain.

"Yes." gasps Mr. Spock.

"Now that you've seen a transformation, Mr. Spock: What is your conclusion?"

"These are not illusions."

I scream: "Here they come again!"

A horde of vicious animals descend upon us from all directions. The Captain helps Mr. Spock to his feet and we take up a defensive position. "Set phasers on stun." orders the Captain. "Fire!" We fire our phasers and take out row after row of the enemy. Their bodies pile up in heaps all around as more creatures trample over them to get at us. They are fierce and relentless. They growl and snap at us with their sharp teeth and swipe at us with their sharp claws. We keep firing. They keep coming. It's mayhem. I am scared out of my wits. Captain Kirk calls to the ship for backup. Men from the ship materialize nearby. They commence firing. A bevy of beautiful women climb over the heaps of bodies to get at us. "Keep firing." yells the Captain. "They're not real." Some of the men hesitate and are punched, kicked, scratched, bitten and choked. Human children come over the mounds behind the women. They pelt us with sticks and stones. I feel terrible shooting women and children. Giant monsters appear: dragons, Cyclops, ogres and such; breathing fire and swinging huge clubs. Everywhere I turn I see monsters, fierce animals, humans, Vulcans and creatures I can't even describe. We keep firing. They keep coming. Will it ever end?

Yes. It stops. I wonder why. "Cease fire!" yells the Captain. There is complete silence. The smoke clears. One lone creature stands amongst the heaps of bodies. It stares at us. We stare at it.

"We wish to speak to your leader." says the Captain.

"I am the leader." says the creature.

"Please listen, we are only explorers; we mean you no harm."

"No harm?" The creature motions to his fallen comrades with a tentacle.

"But you attacked us."

"You are not welcome here."

"We kind of got that idea." mumbles Dr. McCoy.

"Please listen." says the Captain. "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. My crew and I represent the United Federation of Planets. Our mission is to explore new worlds and seek out new life and new civilizations. We…"

"I know who you are and what you represent!" says the creature. "You are not welcome here! Leave at once!"

"But why?"

"You know why." says the creature, as it turns and slithers out of the clearing.

"I'd say they just don't like us, Jim." says Dr. McCoy.

"Obviously." says Mr. Spock.

"Indeed." says the Captain.

Some of the creatures all around us begin to stir.

"Excuse me, sir," I say, in a panic, "they're waking up!"

The Captain flips open his communicator. "Transporter room," he says, "get us out of here."

Back on the ship, I report to sickbay for a post-mission examination. A nurse escorts me to a bed and makes sure I'm comfortable. A doctor enters sickbay and comes over to me. He pats my shoulder and smiles reassuringly. He gives me an injection. I drift off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
